


Perfect

by 073



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/073/pseuds/073
Summary: In which Poe wakes up in the middle of the night and takes a moment to appreciate his boyfriend. .....and realizes he's in love.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first published story here i randomly got the idea for this drabble and had to write it out hope you enjoy!

Poe is awoken abruptly and is greeted by the darkness of his sleeping quarters. He shifts onto his right side and feels for the lamp on his bedside table. With a click of the room is brought back into a dim light. The bed sighs beneath him as he shifts back onto his left. A sheepish smile is brought to his lips as he peers down and sees the once protective now lax (due to sleep) arm of his boyfriend wrapped around his waist. Poe grazes his fingers across the soft brown skin. I _t’s a miracle_ he thinks, it’s a stretch to call the bed they currently lay in 'twin-sized' and yet they both managed to fit perfectly. It’s a snug fit but perfect nonetheless.

_Perfect_ he thinks as he traces patterns on Finn’s skin. From his dark complexion scarred and beautiful to the heart of gold that lies beneath.

_Perfect_.

To his body brainwashed by the First Order only to hurt but never quite could.

_Perfect_.

To his strong hands that have held the weight of plenty guns, rifles, and blasters, but never had the strength to hurt the innocent. The same hands that had only been urged to hurt but instead have only ever been gentle to Poe. _Or anyone for that matter_ Poe thinks. _Those hands have only ever been gentle_ he reckons as he stares down at Finn’s hand that’s settled on his hip. Perhaps that’s why he’s grown so fond of those hands. Not only are they gentle and kind but Poe finds them beautiful.

_Perfect, just like the rest of you_.

Finn shifts in his sleep causing Poe to jump before he’s still again. That same smile is back on his lips, it’s small and shy despite the fact that there’s no one in the room to witness him gush over his sleeping boyfriend. Or tease him for that matter.

Poe licks his lips. He’s thirsty and momentarily debates getting up for a drink but quickly decides against it. He’s not willing to wake Finn when he’s sleeping so peacefully. _God knows he deserves his rest_.

Instead, Poe leans up and presses a kiss to Finn’s forehead. Finn stirs again and scrunches his nose and Poe swears he feels his heart melt.

_I love you_ he thinks and it’s a thought, though he’s never said it before, so prominent in his mind 24/7 that the words slip past his lips without him realizing.

It’s when he sees Finn walking around the base adorned in his jacket. Or when Finn flashes him the brightest smile, that never fails to make him do the same, whenever they lock eyes. Or when Finn talks with about the rebellion such passion that his heroism is so obvious to anyone listening. It’s these moments and so much more than he realizes

_I love you_

he _might_ just be in love.

Finn shifts again and scrunches his nose.

Scratch that Poe is in love. He’s _very_ in love.

  
Finn mutters something in his sleep and a smile is brought back to Poe’s lips. Only now it’s wide and toothy, his admiration fully on display. He presses another kiss to Finn’s forehead before stretching to turn off the lamp. With another click, the room is brought back into its familiar darkness. Poe turns back and cuddles into Finn resting his head against the latter’s chest. He can’t help but smile again when he feels that arm tighten around his waist.

Soon the rest of the base will be awake and the reality of the ongoing rebellion and the chaos that exists outside the couple’s ‘twin bed’ will sink back in. Poe’s not sure how long it will be until then. He’s not sure he cares either.

What he is currently sure of however is that he’s thirsty as hell, the bed he’s laying in is incredibly warm and that he is very in love with the man who’s asleep next to him.

The last one he is _very_ sure of. Poe decides tomorrow he’s going to tell him that when he’s awake and soon after that he falls asleep to the sound of Finn’s heartbeat.


End file.
